yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
JourNEY REcord/guide
Effects Guide 'Wild Dog (野狗)' Enter the bottom-left door to the Hill, go right, down and up. Go to the center of the area and talk to the dog until it turns into a chaser. Let it catch you and you will automatically get the effect. 'Shadow (影子)' Enter the upper-left door to the Lamp World. Go south until you reach the end of the lights on the floor, then go east until you see two unlit streetlamps and walk between them. Walk through the path for a while and then turn back. You should find yourself in the same pathway with shadow Reneys blocking the way, if not, go back through the lampposts and try walking for a longer time and try again. Walk past the shadow Reneys and you should be at the Block World Go south until you reach the end of the gray blocks, the last one should be shaped similarly to a gun pointing to the west. Walk west until you see a hollow faced girl and interact with her to get the effect. 'Heart (心脏)' Enter the door to the bottom right. From the door, go down to leave the small surrounding area of trees, then a little bit to the east and a little bith to the south until you see a flower. Interact with it and keep talking to the boy until you get an effect. 'Mask (面具)' Enter the upper-right door to the Theater Maze and go left until you hit a ceiling. Go down and go left, then down when you come across a hallway. Go right from the first hallway you run into and follow along until you come across a thin hallway going down and take a turn there. Go left when you find another hallway and then follow along until you can go down again. Keep going along the road until you walk into a room with curtains and then enter the door at the bottom. Keep going up until you see the stage. Do not go up the stairs, rather take a left turn and keep going until you see a door. Enter it, then walk forward until you see another door. Interact with the graffiti on the wall. 'Chisel (凿子)' Enter the bottom-left door to the Hill, go right, up, right, up, left and left. Go to the bottom left corner of the map and interact with the chisel. 'Moth (飞蛾)' Enter the bottom-left door to the Hill, go right, up, right, up, up, left, up, left to the passage that leads you to the Field, go to the north until you hit the other side of the road and find the entrance to the left of the road to the Underground Station, sit on the seat a while to be sent to the Cloud, enter the door on the top to a room with a girl, interact with the girl. Events Guide 'Dog' After getting the Wild Dog effect, return to the area you got it by entering the bottom-left door to the Hill, and going right, down and up. Instead of going to the center, go up and you will be taken to a new room. Stabbing him will wake Reney up. You will not be able to go here unless you have gotten the Wild Dog effect. Category:Walkthroughs